Desperate Times Call For Desprerate Measures
by King Z 444
Summary: Split up from their team and suffering from sub zero temperatures Boruto and Sarada must take desperate measures to make to make sure they don't freeze to death and in doing so leads the two lifelong friends to experiencing a very pleasurable experience.


Boruto shivered as he trudged through knee deep snow. He looked at his teammate and friend Sarada who had gotten lost with him "Sarada I hate to point out the obvious here but if we don't find shelter soon we are gonna freeze to death ya know."

Sarada let out a irritated sigh "I know you baka, look I see a cave a not to far away let's head there and figure out a plan."

Boruto nodded and followed his teammate into the nearby cave. As soon as the two young shinobi had made sure the cave was clear of any threats Boruto flopped on the ground and proceeded to furiously shiver. "Sarada how the hell are we did we get in this mess. This was supposed to be a simple escort mission, and now we about to freeze to death."

Sarada sat next to her blonde friend "we weren't expecting any enemy's with Explosion Release, when that guy caused the avalanche we had no choice to split up." Sarada stopped for a second and remembered how it was Boruto who jumped into danger to save her from being caught in the mass amount of sliding snow.

Sarada grew a small smile "I guess I owe you a proper thank you for saving my ass back there."

Boruto smirked "well I just knew that I had to save a damsel in distress ya know."

That comment earned Boruto a half hearted punch to the shoulder.

Sarada smirked "haha now let's get our sleeping bags ready, night is gonna fall soon and with it so is the temperature."

Boruto let out a sigh "eh Sarada can't you just ya know start a fire with your Fire Style."

Sarada let out a saddened sigh "no that fight drained me of most of my chakra I would have enough for a fire jutsu till morning." Sarada felt the wind pickup outside blasting both her and Boruto causing them both to shiver harder and lessen the gap between them.

Boruto thought hard on what he did next but figured that his raven haired friend would understand and not hurt me and pulled Sarada in for a deep hug bringing his torso much needed warmth.

Sarada let out a sudden gasp and thought "body heat why didn't I think of that" Sarada embraced the hug "Boruto your a genius how did I forget about body heat."

Boruto smirked "I-I g-g-guess I j-just h-have a-a k-k-keener m-mind" Boruto said through chattering teeth.

Sarada racked her mind for what her mother had taught her about hypothermia, when the sudden key go her survival hit her and it hit her like a chidori " the best way to treat hypothermia is with body heat and that is best used with skin to skin contact."

That thought made Sarada shudder her and Boruto would have to completely strip and basically hug and cuddle till morning.

Was Sarada ready for that " I mean I have known this baka my entire life we trust each other with our lives. But still it would definitely be very awkward to say the least, but hell with it this is our only way to make sure we live through the night so might as well tell this baka this is gonna happen."

Sarada's grasp on Boruto's jacket tightened "Boruto I know what we have to do to survive this cold."

Boruto looked into Sarada's eyes "and that would be."

The words laid heavy in Sarada's throat and after a minute she mustered up the courage to speak "we have to get naked and cuddle each other ok" she said in a rush.

Absolute silence followed for what seemed like hours before Boruto finally broke it " I don't know Sarada wouldn't it be more than a little awkward."

Sarada nodded "yeah but this is the only way we are gonna stay warm enough till morning, plus we have seen each other naked before."

Boruto let out a soft growl "are parents washing us in the same bathtub doesn't count, we were three I didn't even know there were differences between boys and girls, and your certainly more developed than you were then."

Sarada had a small shy smile at Boruto pointing out her more developed womanly features "look you baka this is the only way so, I am going to lay out my sleeping bag and you can pin yours to the opening to get rid of the wind, then" she stopped for a moment blushing a bit "we will get undressed."

It didn't take too long for the young friends to set up there makeshift campsite.

The icy howling wind had suddenly stopped pelting Sarada's back causing the girl to now Boruto was done. She turned to her oldest friend, and even with all the cold around her she felt her cheeks hot with embarrassment and noticed Boruto was the same."

Boruto shifted nervously "so um uh how should we um do this."

Sarada laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder "look let's try to calm down it's just a little nudity, I mean Himawari told me about you sneaking around the women's bathhouse."

Boruto didn't know what felt worse how cold his feet were or the embarrassment of Sarada knowing of his one and only perverted adventure."

"So how did Himawari find out" Sarada asked breaking Boruto's train of thought "well you see when I came home Hima was waiting for me and I tried lying but well let's just say she forced the truth out."

A soft giggle escaped Sarada's lips "amazing you can go to another dimension and battle a literal god without a hint of fear but a little girl scares you."

Boruto laughed at that "alright let's continue to talk in the sleeping bag, I'll turn around you can undress."

Boruto turned around and Sarada took off her worn out outfit and smiled at Boruto "didn't think you were this much of a gentleman figured you might try to sneak a peek" she said climbing into the fur lined sleeping bag.

Boruto groaned "once I peeped on women once, can you close your eyes or something while I undress."

Sarada giggled as her friend got flustered with her teasing and closed her onyx eyes "yeah yeah you're good to undress" she paused for a second before adding "pervert."

Boruto sighed as he took his clothes off "why Hima, why did she have to tell of all people" Boruto said embarrassed as he crawled into the sleeping bag as well.

It suddenly became clear to both of them that they had to do one more thing.

Sarada took a deep breath "so you know we have to cuddle right."

Boruto nodded and suddenly laughed "man if uncle Sasuke saw us now he would probably kill me."

Sarada couldn't help but laugh as well "yeah you probably right", Sarada flipped onto her side prompting Boruto to do the same and onyx eyes met baby blue eyes and for the first time since the two had gotten into the cave neither could think of something to say."

As Boruto looked at his lifelong friend he could only think of one thing " has Sarada always been so pretty, I've always seen her as a friend and teammate never in a romantic way, huh I wonder if Mitsuki is right would we make a good couple."

Suddenly cold hands wrapped around Sarada's back and she was brought into Boruto' embrace, there chests were pushed against one another instantly sharing each other's warmth. There hips mere inches apart and a certain part of Boruto was starting to take notice of that.

Sarada gasped then let at a sigh of relief as she felt warmth spread across her chest "thanks for breaking the ice Boruto."

A smile creeped up on Boruto's face "well one of us had to ya know."

Sarada took a closer look at her blonde haired friend " has Boruto always been so handsome, wait am I thinking of this baka in a romantic way. This baka who never takes anything seriously, this baka who leaves leaves everything up to chance, this baka who has saved my life and looked out for me. Maybe he wouldn't be the worst choice as a boyfriend."

The young friends stared into each other's eyes for several minutes till Sarada felt something strange poking her thigh.

"What the hell is that, can't be his hands there on my back then that means."

Boruto's face turned to shock and Sarada decided to have a little fun "oh so you are just a little pervert huh."

Embarrassment hit Boruto harder than Night Guy "S-Sarada I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to it just happened."

Sarada decided to push a bit further " I just can't believe that the Boruto I have known since we were infants would try to turn a life or death situation into some sort of quickie" Sarada expressed making her face scowl in her attempt of faking disappointment.

Boruto felt a tear well in his eye "please Sarada it isn't like that" he couldn't continue to speak as a sudden kiss stopped him.

Sarada pulled back her lips curling into a smile "really had you going didn't I."

"That isn't funny Sarada" Boruto exclaimed.

Sarada nuzzled herself into Boruto's neck "and that is why I kissed you be happy you were my first."

Boruto expression softened as he smiled at his deceiver "you were my first to."

Sarada gently kissed along Boruto's neck and collarbone "now would you kindly get your dick to stop prodding my thigh."

Bourto quickly shifted and let out a sudden moan as Sarada was kissing his neck "uh Sarada what exactly are you doing."

The kisses stopped and Sarada looked into her favorite set of blue eyes "maybe this started out a necessity for survival but I feel something in my heart that I have never felt before and it's because of you Boruto and I think you are feeling the same way, so why not give in to our desires, we may be young yes but we know each other better than anyone."

Boruto felt his heart flutter in his chest " your right Sarada I do feel something for you." He stopped and kissed his friend deeply, only breaking away for air "one night let us be more than friends."

Sarada kissed Boruto gently and the pulled away kissing his chin then his neck and all the way down his chest till she reach Boruto's most valuable body part. Sarada gave the tip a gently kiss causing Boruto to shiver in delight.

Gently kiss after gently kiss followed for several long seconds " how big is Boruto kami how the hell is this monster gonna fit in me."

Sarada reach the base of Boruto's monster and shot up till just her face appeared over the lining of the sleeping bag "you know it would have been have nice for to have told me your dick is a fucking anaconda."

Boruto blushed and grinned "sorry didn't really think about it ya know."

Sarada let out a playful growl " just my luck the first guy I'm ever with can split me in half."

Boruto leaned down and kissed her forehead "I'll be gentle ya know but could continue what you were doing."

Sarada smirked as she slid back down " you better return the favor you baka."

Boruto moaned as Sarada's mouth enveloped his member " don't worry I will ohh kami yes."

Sarada smirked around the gargantua cock in her mouth, she had complete control over her lifelong friend, " amazing how easy a boy is to control when you please a few certain body parts."

Warmth spread through Sarada's mouth as she suckled Boruto's cock. She tried her best to please him the best she could, only able to take about half of the giant member the raven haired girl rapidly swirled her tongue and increased her suction power.

This earned several long moans from Boruto echoing around the cave "oh kami yes, this feels so good Sarada, the blonde felt his friend's lips smirk around his cock, " she has complete control over me right now, huh as soon as she gets her mouth around me I'm done for."

Sarada was quietly and efficiently slurping and sucking along Boruto's member causing the boy to let out a endless amount of moans and groans. A delicate hand gently fondled a heavy set of balls " kami even these are huge probably a lot of build up since he hasn't be able to relieve himself since we left three days ago, I guess I should be a good friend and let him cum but only after a little more teasing."

Boruto's muscles tightened and his breath shortened "Sarada I'm close please just a little more."

With a sudden pop Sarada shot up and laid her head on Boruto's stomach "all done."

Shock, disbelief, and sadness spread through Boruto "w-what do you mean I was so close I haven't released in days please I"ll do anything just continue."

Sarada giggled and tap her chin and laughed "kami Boruto your so gullible I would never be so cruel as to stop and not let someone cum just seconds before release."

Boruto growled "come on Sarada stop with the jo" the blonde was cut off as he let out a loud moan followed by a release of three days off pent up frustration.

Spurt after heavy warm spurt blasted it's way down Sarada's throat and the raven haired girl was having a difficult time swallowing it all " wow there is so much, and it's so warm if only this baka would eat something other than hamburger's it would taste better to. hmm maybe I should ask Aunt Hinata to make Boruto eat more fruit."

A final swallow was heard and Sarada popped back up next to her friend turned lover "that was a lot Boruto, oh and maybe you should cut down on the burgers it was really salty."

Boruto chuckled " I suppose I can change up my diet a little."

Sarada smiled warmly and put her hands on her friend's blonde hair and started pushing him downward "time to return the favor."

The last trace of blonde hair disappeared from sight and Boruto saw his target Sarada's untouched honey pot. Boruto couldn't help but smile " if Aunt Sakura or Uncle Sasuke saw me now."

Boruto got mere inches away giving a sniff " smells really sweet oh and she's shaven to, well now or never."

A tender lick made the Uchiha gasp and Boruto started to rapidly lick the outside of her honey pot before diving in.

Moans echoed from both friends " mmh hell I thought this would be bad but Sarada taste really sweet."

Hands gripped blonde hair and Sarada let out long moan " oh kami this baka has such a good tongue I'm close already."

Juices splattered Boruto's mouth and face and the blonde greedily licked what he could and popped back up "you could have warned me ya know."

Sarada kissed her friend and smirked " I know but mmh I taste sweet."

The two giggled and blushed and looked into each others eyes as there was only one thing left to do.

Sarada caressed Boruto's face "you ready to lose your virginity baka."

Boruto blushed heavily and nodded "I'm glad that it's with you Sarada."

Lips pressed together as Boruto rolled atop Sarada and gently prodded her entrance.

Sarada took a deep breath "nice and easy Boruto I still need to be able to walk tomorrow."

Boruto nodded as he slowly entered a girl for the first time.

Sarada was breathing heavy "well no going back now."

Inch by inch Boruto went deeper till he felt something warm and wet and stopped in his tracks "are you bleeding."

Sarada giggles in slight pain "you really are a baka aren't you girls bleed when they lose their virginity now just give some slow thrusts I'll be fine."

Boruto did as he was told and gave gently thrusts into his friend moaning at her extreme tightness "oh kami this feels great Sarada."

Hands wrapped around the blonde's neck and brought him down for a kiss " I am glad you are enjoying it now remember don't cum inside me, we don't need a pregnancy on our hands."

Boruto nodded and continued his soft thrusts as both participants greatly enjoyed the pleasure that was being brought to them.

Nails dug into Boruto's back "kami Boruto your so big but so gently such a great combination."

Boruto let out a gasp as he quickly pulled out cumming on Sarada's flat stomach, "sorry that was a little short."

Sarada laughed and kissed him " virgins don't last long you baka."

Boruto blushed as he and Sarada cuddled and kissed each other, "so umm is this a one time thing or are we" Boruto trailed off not knowing how to express his question.

Sarada smirked at her friend's awkwardness around asking for more sex " hmm I think we might be able to do this a little bit more if you take things a little bit more seriously and train with me five times a week."

Boruto vigorously nodded " I can definitely do that."

A gently giggle escaped Sarada's lips "how did I know that would be your answer."

A warm hand gently caressed Sarada's breasts "because like most men I will do damn well anything to keep having sex."

There was more kissing and cuddling and fondling till the young couple drifted off to sleep."

A flash and giggles woke the pair of friends.

Boruto and Sarada were terrified to see Inojin, Shikadai, Chocho, and Mitsuki all standing over them with Inojin holding a camera.

Mitsuki had a large smile " I knew you two would make a good couple."

Sarada shot up using the sleeping bag to cover her chest "we were only doing this to starve off hypothermia you know desperate times call for desperate measures, wait did you take a picture."

Inojin smirked " of course I am sure Lord Hokage would like to know how his son faired on his mission."

Embarrassment and anger covered Boruto's face "once I get dressed I am going to kill you Inojin."

Laughter spread throughout the cave as the young ninja took amusement at their friends precarious situation but in the end Lord Hokage neither heard or saw any picture Inojin's black eye saw to that, and Mitsuki was in the end correct Boruto and Sarada did indeed make a nice couple.

 **Alright this was just a little trial run cause I have a idea for a medieval Boruto story but wanted to see some feedback on how I write first, I tired to put some realism into this so that's why there was so much talking and inner talking during the sex scenes.**


End file.
